Innocence
by Knights-Honour
Summary: A Batman Forever fic. Bruce spends an evening at Chase’s apartment. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Innocence

**Author:** Knights-Honour

**Summary:**

A _Batman Forever_ fic. Bruce spends an evening at Chase's apartment.

**Spoilers:** The movie, if you haven't seen it.

**Disclaimer:**

"Batman Forever" and related characters © Warner Bros

**Author's Note:**

It's taken me a little while, and you all owe Nicole Kidman's pregnancy announcement big round of thanks for me getting my act together to start writing.

Big thanks to PaddySnuffles for being a wonderful beta reader.

Hope all my fans enjoy reading. And _please_ review, I really appreciate the feedback.

Also, just so you know the order of things, '_Innocence_' is a sequel to '_A Quiet Night In_' and a prelude to '_Once In A Lifetime_'.

**Chapter 1**

Night had fallen over Gotham city.

A flash of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminated the frame of a lone figure standing on the rooftop of one of the many buildings that surrounded the GCPD. Around him, a fierce hail storm raged. But despite the bleak weather, Batman couldn't keep the warmth that filled his entire body at bay.

In a couple of hours it would be Christmas.

Normally, he would be on patrol for the majority of the night, dealing with the opportunistic lowlifes that reared their heads at this time of year.

This year, however, the Dark Knight had had two things on his side.

One, of course, was the weather. The hail storm had deterred the majority of the trouble-makers.

The other: Robin. In the past few months his young charge had become an adept crime fighter, though he could be a _little_ headstrong towards his training at times.

Needless to say, those who had chosen to soldier on had soon come to regret that decision.

The night's patrol had ended half an hour ago, and, after making his partner swear to him that he wouldn't go for a "joyride around the neighbourhood" once in it, Batman had allowed Robin to drive the Batmobile back to the cave.

Hitting the commlink button on his utility belt, Batman established a line with the Batcave.

"Alfred?"

"_Yes, Master Bruce?"_

"Has Robin returned to the cave yet?"

"_He, and the Batmobile, returned ten minutes ago, sir"_ the butler stated, uncanny, as always, in his ability at understanding the ulterior motive of Batman's questions.

"Good"

"_May I ask where you are, sir?"_

"Outside the police headquarters" Batman stated as his eyes settled on Chase's apartment floor, knowing that Alfred would immediately comprehend what his plans for the rest of the evening were through it.

"_What are your plans for tomorrow?"_

"I'm spending the morning here with Chase. We'll return to the Manor around lunch-time."

"_Very well, sir. And also, Merry Christmas__"_

Batman smiled "And a Merry Christmas to you too, old friend."

"_Good night, Master Bruce__"_

"Good night, Alfred."

Ending the call, Batman turned his attention to the task at hand. He fired a line at one of the many gargoyles that decorated the GCPD. Once it was secure he started his journey.

Though he had made the trip up to Chase's apartment countless times, even he wasn't spared from the storm. But, thanks to his suit, the degree of pain the strikes caused on his body were next to nothing.

Soon he found himself on Chase's balcony. Turning back towards the railing, Batman bent down and began to untangle the line's anchor. As he worked, a light, a bedside lamp, was turned on inside the apartment, its light spilling out onto the balcony.

Seconds later he heard the balcony doors behind him open and then he heard Chase's voice, "This storm is something."

"Indeed" he replied as he finished his task and stood up, turning to face her, "But it has its advantages."

Chase stood in the open doorway, wearing a knee-length white silk nightgown with thin spaghetti straps. He couldn't help but notice how the material clung enticingly to her curves and he found himself swallowing hard as his body inevitably reacted to the sight before him, making his suit suddenly feel much snugger in certain places.

Smiling at his reaction to her appearance, Chase walked towards him.

"I missed you," she whispered as she wrapped herself up in his embrace.

Discarding his Batman voice, Bruce replied in earnest, "I missed you too, love."

Wayne Enterprises' stocks had unexpectedly plummeted, which meant that Bruce had to spend some twelve-hour days at the office in order to keep his company afloat. This had consequently meant that he had had to cancel their scheduled lunch-date. And although not being able to see her for a few days was going to bring about the end of the world, it had still been a bit odd, as he had gotten quiet used to their "schedule".

Bruce felt Chase's lips brush soft butterfly kisses along his jaw line as she subtly asked for a response from him. Ever obliging, he lowered his mouth to hers. And as they were swept up in their passion, Bruce brought up a hand and tangled it in Chase's hair, but with his gloves still on he was denied the sensations of the act.

Suddenly, Bruce felt Chase tense up against him and wince into his mouth. Breaking from the kiss, she raised her right hand to rub the back of her left shoulder. He soon spied the cause of her pain, a hail stone that now rested at their feet. Moving from their embrace, he picked up the ice pellet. It was just larger than a golf ball. With no hesitation he lobbed the hail stone back out into the storm before turning back to Chase, who had taken a few steps back towards the shelter of her apartment. With a soft smile, but no words, Bruce approached her, skirting around her until he was facing her back. Confused, Chase started to turn around so that she could face him, but was stopped by his hands resting on her waist. Curious to see what he would do, Chase stood completely still.

Bring a hand up from her waist, Bruce brushed aside her golden locks and began to rain tender kisses over the skin on her left shoulder. With a breathy sigh, Chase leaned back against him, closing her eyes as she gave in to his ministrations.

After a few moments, he lifted his head and questioned, "Am I in the right spot?"

Chase's eyes fluttered open as she realised that his attentions had a purpose; to sooth the skin that had been struck by the hail stone.

"Up a little bit…" he brushed his fingers along her shoulder in the said direction "…right there…mmhmm…" she replied, closing her eyes as he returned his lips to her shoulder.

"Good" he replied between kisses, shifting his remaining hand from her hip to rest flat against her stomach.

They remained that way for what seemed to be an eternity as the storm outside grew fiercer still, but the couple was oblivious to it.

Eventually Bruce raised his head.

"Better?" he questioned.

Chase turned her head to look at him, "Much," she replied before kissing his cheek.

Making sure that Chase was standing on her own two feet, Bruce stepped away. As Chase turned to face him, he took her hand in his, and with mutual agreement they headed back into the apartment.

Once they'd closed the doors, Chase turned to him, "There's a change of clothes for you in the bathroom," she stated.

"Thank you."

"Coffee?"

"Please."

Chase nodded her head with a smile and headed towards the kitchen. Bruce watched her go, letting out a, barely audible, contented sigh.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

As the song reached his ears, Bruce turned his head towards the double bed where the radio sat on the far bedside table. He hadn't heard it when he had come in. But, then again, with the near deafening roar of the storm going on outside, that was understandable

Ever since making her home in Gotham a permanent one, Chase had started listening, and reading alike, to the radio, the television and the newspapers a lot more for any information that could be of use, as well as her own insights as a criminal psychologist, to Batman and the Gotham Police in their crime-fighting efforts.

'_That might explain why she's still awake at this hour_' he thought briefly, but then dismissed it.

All of the evidence; that she had woken up immediately after he had arrived on her balcony and that a set of clothes had been put out for him, pointed strongly to the fact that she had hoped that he would be able to come here this evening so that they could spend Christmas eve as well as Christmas day together. For his part, Bruce had vowed to himself weeks ago that he would come here after finishing the night's patrol, even if that meant that he didn't arrive until 4 or 5 a.m. and the only quality time spent with her was cuddling up to her as he drifted off to sleep, it would be worth it. So when the hail storm had started just on nightfall he had been extremely pleased because of what it meant.

Clearing his head, he continued on his way towards the bathroom. Once inside he looked towards the vanity to see what clothes Chase had set out for him; a black T-shirt, grey tracksuit pants and a fresh pair of underpants. Changing out of the Batsuit took a couple of minutes, but once the task was finished he took a shower to wash the night's sweat from his body and the black zinc from around his eyes. Stepping out, he grabbed his towel from the towel rack and dried himself thoroughly, hair included. After getting dressed he shifted the Batsuit in to the designated cupboard. Satisfied that all was well, Bruce turned and left the room turning off the light as he went.

Stepping back into the bedroom, Bruce found Chase curled up in bed, seemingly asleep, his mug of coffee waiting for him on the near bedside table. He also noticed that Chase had turned off the radio and the bedside lamp.

With a smile on his face, Bruce padded back to the bed.

Drawing back the blankets he slid into bed, resting his back against the headboard for the moment so that he could drink his coffee without fear of spilling it on the white sheets. Taking a sip, he felt Chase stir beside him and seconds later felt her fingers brush against his hip as she slipped her hand beneath his T-shirt, journeying up to rest against his stomach.

In a few minutes, Bruce had finished his coffee placing the empty mug on the table before sliding down into bed, leaving the sheets and blankets bunched at his waist. In no time, Chase spooned herself against his side once he was settled, leaving her hand beneath his shirt where it was, nestling her head against his shoulder. He, in turn, rested an arm around her waist before turning his head slightly so that he could watch her.

A few minutes passed before he spoke, "Have you heard anything interesting these past few days?"

Chase raised her head, resting her chin on his shoulder so that she could look him in the eyes, "I have, yes, but not in regards to crime-fighting."

Bruce quickly cottoned on to what she was referring to, "So you've heard about the speculation too?"

"Read, heard, and saw."

"I hope the press hasn't been giving you too hard a time."

"Not really. They've come a little too close for comfort a couple of times but for the most part they've kept their distance."

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. The speculation he'd referred to was in regards to their engagement.

Ever since the night he'd proposed to her, they'd both been diligent when they were out in the public eye about not to alerting the press of their engagement until _they_ had announced it. For her part, Chase had been turning her ring over so that only the gold band was visible. But despite all their precautions, during their last luncheon date, the press had somehow managed to get a picture of the golden band on _that_ finger.

Once the photos had been published all hell had broken loose. They'd been heckled by the press non-stop as they tried to find out if the rumours were true or not. He had been lucky. Because of the stocks trouble, he'd been stuck indoors. That, and the fact that he had tightened security to make sure _none_ of them got into the building.

But despite all of this going on around _him_, his concern fell to Chase and how _she_ was faring with the whole situation.

As a billionaire playboy he was used to the spotlight, and he could handle it, having grown up with it, though not through the best of circumstances. Chase, however, had only come into the spotlight, to a degree, in the later part of her life as she had established her reputation as a criminal psychologist and was not quite used to the press' hounding as he was.

Bruce broke from his thoughts as he felt Chase's hand stroking his cheek, "Bruce…?"

As he returned to reality his body became increasingly aware that the entirety of Chase's slender frame was now resting flush against his, her legs tangled with his strong ones. Her chin rested on the top of her arms which were crossed over his chest.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm concerned."

"About?"

"You."

At this, Chase searched Bruce's hazel eyes with her blue ones, expecting to find a glint humour in them.

But there wasn't.

He was dead serious about whatever was bothering him.

"What about me?"

Bruce let out a sigh, "I'm concerned for your welfare, Chase. You've only seen a glimpse of what the Gotham press can be like when it comes to the 'billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne' during these past few days. When we officially announce our engagement to the city I'm afraid that things will only get worse as they try to find out the details about the wedding… if you were hurt…" his expression grew pained at the thought.

Chase was moved by his concerns, by his devotion to her.

Stroking his face in a soothing manner, she replied, "I appreciate your concerns, Bruce, I really do. But I'm not made of glass. You forget that we've been dating for close to three months now. I know what I'm getting myself into by becoming your wife, know what to expect from the press, and I accept it whole heartedly. I'm ready for this".

Unable to find the words to express his emotions, Bruce hugged Chase closer to him and kissed her. As the passion between them grew, their kiss soon took on a life of its own as Chase threaded her fingers through his dark hair and scratched his scalp. Bruce growled into her mouth with arousal in response, his hands stroking her spine.

Leaving her lips, which drew a whimper of protest from Chase, Bruce trailed a path of butterfly kisses down the column of her throat, inhaling her scent as he did so. It was a mix of vanilla, lavender and undeniably woman. Not to mention extremely intoxicating to his barely functioning mind. Chase knew what she was doing to him, of that he was sure, as she ran her hands down his chest before slipping them beneath his Tee.

Stilling her hands as he recognised her intent, Bruce released her from his embrace before raising his shoulders off the bed so that Chase could remove the shirt from his body before flinging it to the floor some meters away from the bed. Returning her gaze to his, she looked at him as if to say '_Well, what else did you expect?_'. Chuckling slightly at her attitude, he returned to her embrace.

Gathering her up in his arms, Bruce rolled them over so that Chase lay against the mattress. Nuzzling her throat as her returned his lips to her collar bone. He continued his attentions on her soft skin as he ran a hand up her sides coming to stop at her shoulder where the thin strap rested. Hooking his thumb under the material he tugged it down over her shoulder. He repeated the process on the other one before he returned his lips to hers. One of his hands caressed a path up along her leg that started at her calf before slipping beneath her nightgown, coming to a stop at her hip. He didn't fail to notice that she wasn't wearing any underpants, either.

The little minx.

But he wasn't so absorbed in his explorations that he didn't feel Chase's responses; the patterns she was tracing into the skin on his back and the soft sigh she made as he captured her lips. It was clear that, despite her aggressiveness towards his clothes, she was in the mood for slow love-making tonight.

Heeding her body language, he deepened their kiss as he propped himself up on one straightened arm, the mattress sinking slightly under his weight. Chase stayed with him by anchoring her arms around his neck. The other remained at to her waist, catching hold of the bunched silk with his hand and tugged it down and off of her body, which meant that Chase had to briefly drop her arms from around his neck to let the straps pass, before flinging it away with as much fervour as she had with his Tee, but he quickly brought his arm back to support her as he returned them both to the mattress. Their kiss hadn't faltered once during all of this and with the need for oxygen imminent, Bruce drew back, burying his face in Chase's shoulder as he caught his breath.

Chase used the time to do some exploring of her own; gently kneading the muscles of his strong shoulders, running her fingers through the hair that lightly dusted his chest, tracing a path down his abs to the waistband of his tracksuit pants. Pausing briefly, she stroked the telltale bulge through the material with the heel of her palm. Closing his eyes, which Chase felt from the flutter of his eyelashes against her skin, Bruce let out a low groan at her actions.

Regaining some of his composure before Chase could push him over the edge, Bruce opened his eyes and gently took hold of Chase's hands and relocated them from his throbbing cock to his back, "Keep that up, sweetheart, and this is going to be over much quicker than we both want it to be," he spoke in a husky tone as he raised his head from it's resting place.

"Mmm, but you can't blame a girl for trying, though," she responded as she rubbed her cheek against his, her words spoken directly into his ear.

Drawing back from their facial caress, Bruce chuckled before bending to capture her lips in a brief kiss. Drawing back slightly, he turned his attention to the rest of her body. He ran a line of kisses from her jaw line down the arc of her neck to her collar bone and then across to the top of her shoulder as Chase threaded her fingers through his hair, abandoning her conscious mind. Bruce smiled as he felt Chase relax against him, raising her legs slightly to cradle his hips, as she gave into the sensations that he was causing in her wanton form.

Time to turn up the heat.

Returning to her collar bone he journeyed south, coming to a stop at the valley between her breasts. Nuzzling the luscious mound as he went, he left a trail of hot searing kisses in his wake as he circled around one, his circles growing tighter and tighter until his lips covered the rosy peak. Chase cried out at the contact, her back arching up off the bed allowing him to take more of her into his mouth. Bruce looked up at Chase as he began to suckle on the tightened bud. Her eyes were shut, eyebrows slightly furrowed and her breathing was already growing rough from her arousal. Which didn't fail to trigger his own body's reactions in return, his erection was rock hard and throbbing insistently, aching for that final coupling with her. But for the moment he put a damper on his own needs, grateful that Chase's mind was elsewhere at the moment, as her hands had a habit of finding his cock right when he was close to release.

Returning his attention to her body, he traced patterns along her lower back with the fingers of one hand. Soon they journeyed over her hip, through the thatch of dark blond curls that protected her womanhood and beyond. He dipped a finger in to test her, and groaned against her breast as he felt the way that she greeted him; hot, wet and oh so ready for him. He began to pump his fingers into her, slow at first, but he soon picked up the tempo. Chase moaned and started grind her hips against his palm as she was driven ever closer to her peak. Bruce stayed with her as he inserted a third finger as his thumb found and rubbed her clit. He timed his strokes until she tensed, chanting his name as her release washed over.

Rasing his lips from her breast, he shifted to rest on the bed beside Chase, holding her until she came back down to earth.

"Back with me?" he queried minutes later as he felt Chase's hands as they started to massage his back.

She raised her head to look at him, answering with a "Mmmhmm" before kissing him.

The kiss deepened when Bruce probed his tongue against the crevice of her mouth, seeking entry. Chase complied, and as his tongue swept into her mouth, she followed suit, rubbing hers against his as the two appendages sparred mercilessly with each other.

When they broke from the kiss, she looked at him, "You know, you're still a little over dressed," she stated impishly.

"Am I just?" he queried with mirth in his tone as he settled back on the bed and turned himself over, for the moment, to Chase's ministrations.

Chase smiled as she read the surrender in his body language as she copied his earlier explorations. Kissing him briefly, she started down his neck, pausing as she curled her tongue around his Adam's apple, before continuing onto his shoulder then over his chest. She stopped when she reached the flat of his stomach as her hands came into play. Hooking her thumbs under the waistband of his tracksuit pants she drew them down his legs until Bruce could deal with them himself. Chase drew back as he tossed them to the floor beside the bed, straddling his legs while she took in the sight before her. His erection strained against the fabric of his underpants, leaving nothing to the imagination. She could see the bulge of the veins in his shaft, the seamed ridge of his cock's plump head. He was full and, as evidenced by the circle of moisture he'd already released, beyond ready to burst.

Slipping a hand beneath the material of his underpants, she began to stroke him. Bruce let out a shuddering breath at her ministrations as he closed his eyes. Stroking him a couple more times, she turned her attention to the final barrier that denied them the skin to skin contact that they desired. Gripping the elastic, Chase eased the fabric over his throbbing member and down his legs, moving from her place, before tossing them away. But before she had a chance to return to his shaft, Bruce scooped her up in his arms and rolled them over.

Nuzzling her neck, he murmured "Sorry about cutting your explorations short, but I can't take much more of that right now. I need to be inside of you."

"I need you too," she whispered back.

Lifting her hips with his hands, Bruce guided the plump head of his cock into her entrance. But just as he made a move to thrust into her completely, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as something caught his eye. Stilling his movements, he propped himself up on his arms and whipped his head around.

Someone was standing on the balcony, watching them through the window. A flash of lightning crossed the sky, illuminating a cloaked figure with sharp yellow eyes.

Bruce tensed as he locked gazes with the intruder.

Beneath him, Chase moaned, unaware that they had company, shifting her hips invitingly, trying to coax him to sheath himself completely inside of her body, "Bruce… I need you… please…"

At Chase's words, the figure's eyes narrowed. Seconds later his entire form was glowing in a dark purple light. The light grew until the figure was enveloped by what could only be described as a shield of energy.

"_She belongs to me!_" the figure hissed venomously as the shield suddenly surged outwards.

Bruce dropped to the bed, pulling Chase snug against him, shielding her as the window shattered.

Whipping his head back around, Bruce saw the figure leap from the balcony. In a flash he was on his feet as well, racing to the balcony doors, throwing them open and sprinting to where the figure had been seconds ago. Glancing down over the balcony rails, he saw the figure land on something that was flying by, and that something looked a lot like a… no, it couldn't be… but its form was undisputable… a _dragon_. Bruce blinked his eyes a couple of times, but the black beast was still there, flying away from the building.

Shaking his head, completely mystified, Bruce turned and headed back inside.

When he returned to the bed, Chase was in his arms, clinging to him like he was the only safe thing around, before he'd even had the chance to settle in. She was shaking something fierce, clearly terrified by what had happened. He began to stroke her back in a soothing fashion, whispering words of comfort, "Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. You're safe. I'm here."

When she'd calmed down, she lessened the death grip she had on him, "What _was_ that thing"

Shaking his head, he replied grimly, "I don't know, Chase, I really don't know."

They fell silent then.

After a while Bruce spoke, glancing to the broken window as he did so, "Have you got something we can put over that to stop the storm from coming in?"

Chase followed his gaze, "I think so."

Together they rose from the bed. Bruce pulled on his tracksuit pants and searched for his Tee. He tossed it onto the bed close where she standing "Here, wear this"

She pulled it over her head without any hesitation as she left the bedroom, hips swaying in a flirtatious manner.

She returned minutes later, broom in one hand, ash pan and brush in the other and a thick blanket tucked under her arm. She found Bruce hovering cautiously at the edge of the glass mine field, inspecting the damage.

"He sure did a good job…" he murmured as he took the broom from Chase and began to sweep.

Chase's eyebrows shot up at Bruce's words, "He?"

"The figure said something to me just before it did this…" he gestured to the destruction, "…it was defiantly a man's voice"

Chase started cleaning up as well "What did he say?"

Bruce froze at her question, unsure of how to answer, not wanting to upset her.

Chase saw his reaction to her question and began to grow uneasy, "Bruce? What did he say to you?"

"He said '_She belongs to me_'…"

"What?"

Bruce saw the panic take hold of Chase. Dropping the broom in his hand, he was at her side in an instant.

"I don't know who he is, Bruce, I swear it…" she whispered frantically, face buried in his chest, clinging to him.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Shhh. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" he soothed.

"…dream…not real…alone…" she mumbled her fears.

At this Bruce angled back, cupped Chase's chin and guided her to look at him, "Hey, what did I say about all that?"

"That this _is_ a dream…"

"But?" he prompted.

"But it's a dream that's grounded firmly in reality."

"And don't you forget it. And if you do, this…" he lifted Chase left hand from his shoulder to show her the engagement ring that he had put there a week ago, "…should remind you of that. Not to mention what you mean to me. If I have to fight for you, Chase Meridian, then I will. Without a second's hesitation."

As her fears were evaporated by the warmth was rapidly filling her entire body from Bruce's words, Chase smiled at the man that she loved.

Bruce smiled back before sealing his vow with a kiss.

Drawing back when the kiss was finished, Chase let go of him and stepped back.

"Come on then, it shouldn't take us long to get all this cleaned up"

For the next fifteen minutes they worked in silence; sweeping up and deposing the glass shards and hanging the blanket over the window frame.

They were soon snuggled up in bed.

Bruce stifled a wide yawn as he settled in, more than ready for the night's rest.

But Chase, it seemed, hadn't forgotten that their love making had been disrupted by their "guest", evidenced by the fact that her fingers were making a slow and lazy path towards the waistband of his tracksuit pants. When she reached her destination, she slipped a hand beneath the material to stroke his shaft until he was cocked, locked and ready to rock.

"You're a minx, you know that?" he questioned as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband and removed his pants.

Chase laughed she peeled off his black Tee before returning to his waiting body, "Know it, own it, love it."

"And I'm glad of that," he huskily replied before he captured her lips, his tongue sweeping in to claim her mouth.

A passionate fervour soon grew between them as with lips and hands they brought each other to the brink of release. Again Bruce lifted her hips with his hands as she helped to guide his cock to her entrance. Pausing for a moment, he eased his shaft in until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Both of them released a contented sigh at the intimate contact, feeling that they were both where they belonged. Bruce began to move, Chase meeting his every thrust in the age old pleasure motion.

His thrusts were slow at first, until Chase wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to penetrate deeper into her. Answering her silent request, he upped the pace.

"Ohh… Bruce… I… I'm…"

Chase was close. Bruce could read it through the arch of her back, the scraping of her fingers down his back and the way she had buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"That's it. Let it go, Chase. Come for me."

That was all she needed to hear, Chase cried out as she reached her peak. Bruce groaned her contractions massaged his cock deep within her body, bringing him all the more closer to his own release. Timing his thrusts to the aftershocks of her climax, he thrust into her a couple more times before burying himself deep within her, groaning as he released his seed into her womb.

The couple rested in each others arms for a few minutes before Bruce drew back. Or at least, tried to, because the moment that he made a move Chase responded by tightening her hold on him, "…stay…"

"I'll squash you" he protested.

"Then I'll die happy," she reasoned sleepily and Bruce chuckled.

Going about it in another way, Bruce gathered Chase up in his arms and rolled them both over. As he did so, his soft cock slipped from her body and Chase made a slight sound of protest. Kissing her temple in response, he fished for the sheets and blankets and pulled them up over their bodies.

Settling back with Chase, Bruce's eyes grew heavy.

Bruce glanced to the clock beside him. It read five past one.

It was now Christmas day.

Chase shifted against him then and Bruce smiled. He couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present.

Closing his eyes, Bruce dozed off.

**Songs Used;**

"Innocence" by Avril Lavigne

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Notes;**

This chapter is in honour of little Sunday Rose Kidman Urban. Congrats go to Keith and Nicole.

This chapter is also the final one.

Again, Batman Forever does not belong to me.

Chase's family does, so paws off.

**Chapter 2**

Bruce was pulled from his slumber by the radio as the alarm clock sprang to life beside them.

_Waking up I see that everything is okay_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

His first instinct was to turn the clock off and go back to sleep, but a deeper part of his mind recognized the singer's voice from somewhere.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

'_Of course; last night,' _he realized,_ 'The same woman was singing when I first arrived at Chase's apartment.'_

Bruce started to move his arm towards the clock, but as he did so, Chase stirred in response to the movement, tightening her embrace around his waist.

"…no…stay…" came her mumbled, and slightly muffled, words against his chest.

Bruce couldn't help but smile. Kissing her temple, he returned his hand to her back, stroking it until she had loosened her hold on him.

Bruce knew that Chase did her best not to be selfish when it came to him leaving in the mornings.

She knew his lifestyle well, knew that because of Batman he would always have to leave her place fairly early come morning light so that he could return to the Batcave to change and then head up into the Manor prepare for the day ahead at Wayne Enterprises on time.

And by on time, he meant on time by playboy standards

Which meant that, for the time being, mornings like this were few and far between.

But today was an exception, one that he intended to savour completely. And he knew, without a doubt, that Chase would as well.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

Releasing a sigh, Bruce cuddled closer to Chase's slender form, letting his mind drift as he reflected on his life of late.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Innocence.

That one word summed up his personal life now perfectly.

Pure, simple, _beautiful _innocence.

Innocence allowed him to act like a hormone-driven teenager when he was around Chase instead of the street-wise, business-minded, forty-something billionaire man that he was to the rest of Gotham.

And he'd never felt happier.

The feel of Chase's fingers stroking his brow returned Bruce to the present.

"A dollar for your thoughts, my love?" she softly questioned, her eyes, now a deep oceanic blue, watched his face intently.

"I was just thinking," he replied, just as soft.

"About?"

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

"How happy I am with you in my life."

In response, Chase moved her hand to his cheek, continuing her tender stroking as she sought his eyes with her own. A smile ghosted her features as she silently returned his sentiment.

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

Bending his head, Bruce claimed Chase's lips in a slow, and almost lazy, kiss.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_It makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away_

'_Cause I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't let it pass you by_

When they surfaced for air, Chase cuddled up to him once more, seeking out his body heat, as they fell into a comfortable silence.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect, please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't let it pass you by_

"…this is wonderful…" Chase's whisper broke the silence.

"This?" Bruce queried.

"Waking up in your arms, starting my day with you."

Bruce kissed the top of her head, "The feeling is mutual, Chase."

"…I just wish it was more permanent…"

Bruce sought Chase's left hand with his right, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "It will be shortly, my darling girl, when we become husband and wife."

Chase shifted her head, resting her chin on his chest so that she could look him in the eyes, "Doctor Chase Wayne," she sounded out her soon-to-be name as warm expression engulfed her face, "I like the sound of that."

'_You're not the only one, Milady,_' he thought before speaking, "I meant to speak to you last night about the wedding, but we-"

"Became distracted," Chase finished, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she brushed her body against his to illustrate her point.

"Indeed."

"What about the wedding?"

"We haven't set a date, for one. We also have to decide when we're going to officially announce our engagement to the city-"

"Do we _have_ to?" Chase sounded to all the world like a ten year old child who was desperately trying to get out of a doctor's appointment.

Bruce's lips twinged with humour, but he kept his laughter in check as he spoke, "Yes, we do. Hopefully I can get the press to back off and give us some space while we plan our big day."

Chase quirked an eyebrow at him as if to ask '_Do you really think that _that_ will happen?_'

"Oh ye of little faith," Bruce chuckled before kissing her forehead.

Freeing her hand from Bruce's, Chase moved her left arm so that her elbow rested on the mattress, propping her chin up on her knuckles and began to absently run her fingers through the hair on his chest as she mulled over Bruce's words.

"Well," she began, after a short pause, "the New Year's Eve Gala is Gotham's next big function, why not then?"

Bruce nodded, glad to hear that Chase was on the same train of thought as he, "With the way things have been with the rumours flying around-"

"The sooner we announce it, the better."

"My thoughts exactly," he finished and Chase smiled down at him.

"And no doubt we'll be interrogated by Gossip Gerty the moment we get there. I can just hear her now, can't you?" Bruce put on a high pitched voice as he mimicked the nosy socialite, _"Brucie, you and the lovely Dr. Meridian have dating _forever!When_ are going to tie the knot?"_

Laughing hard at his impersonation, Chase collapsed onto her beau.

When she calmed down, Bruce continued "As for the wedding date, how about the first Saturday in February?"

Chase slid from the bed and headed towards the bedroom door. Bruce watched her go, his cock stirring to life as she swayed her hips suggestively. There was no shame between them when it came to their bodies, they knew each other well. This little move of hers was designed to see if she could elicit a response from him.

And, like always, it had.

Chase glanced back over her shoulder, a wicked grin appearing on her lips as she took in her billionaire's reaction to her flirting before she left the bedroom.

She returned minute's later, diary in hand. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, she flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for, "Here we are… first Saturday in February… the 9th," she looked up at him, "That's six weeks away."

Bruce nodded, "I know it sounds a long time, but I just thought that should-"

"Trouble occur," Chase finished with an apt grin.

Bruce's lips twitched with a smile of his own before he continued, "That we'd have a little leeway time with the preparations."

"Sounds fine to me."

"The 9th of February it is, then."

Chase closed her diary and set it down on the bedside table as Bruce lifted the sheets, inviting her back into bed. Smilingly, she complied, her grin growing wider still when she came in to contact with his semi-aroused shaft. With a smile of his own, Bruce hungrily captured her lips before starting down her neck.

"Are you hungry?" she breathed.

"…mmmhmm…" he hummed against her skin as his lips continued their journey towards her shoulder.

Chase closed her eyes as the sensations shot through her body, pooling in her womb.

"I meant for food," when she spoke, her voice was husky from desire.

Bruce drew back then, and Chase couldn't help but add, "You have _such_ a one-track mind."

"Could you blame me when I have such a gorgeous young woman in my arms?"

'_A true playboy response,_' she mused before she spoke, "I bet you say that to all the girls you've dated."

At her comment, Bruce flopped back against the bed, placing a hand over his heart as if he were hurt, "Oh, I'm wounded-"

Chase snorted bemusedly at his act, "Uh-huh, sure you are."

Returning to her embrace, Bruce kissed Chase, "…breakfast…sounds…like...a good…idea…" he spoke between kisses.

But any further explorations that Bruce might have had in mind were cut short when Chase suddenly, and vigorously, bolted out of bed.

"…I did mean in five minutes time, though…" he grumbled.

"It's Christmas, Bruce! No-one sleeps-in on Christmas!" she exclaimed at his lack of enthusiasm.

"_No-one_ didn't spend half the night defending their city. In a heavy hail storm too, I might mention," he grumbled again, pulling a pillow over his head to block out the rising sunlight, acting as if it were made of acid that would burn his skin at the slightest contact, before adding, "Bats are nocturnal creatures, y'know."

Chase stood a few meters away from the bed, staring down at her fiancée's unmoving form, a frown on her face at his sudden surly mood.

But she felt her admonishment fade as she spotted something on Bruce's shoulder.

The beginnings of a bruise.

'_Even _he_ wasn't spared from the storm's fury. Protected to a degree, yes, but not spared,' s_he realized as she again reminded herself that Bruce Wayne was _vastly_ different from all the other men she had dated in her lifetime.

"_You're a Prince by name, but a Knight by nature."_

She'd said that to him during their first date after Claw Island when he'd teasingly asked her how she'd describe his essence.

He'd been using those words ever since she'd murmured them, as a sort of a nickname. On any note he left for her, especially on those early bird mornings at her apartment, would finish with; "_Love, your Knight" _or _"Love, your Prince"_

In the wake of this, Chase softened.

He _deserved_ this rare sleep-in.

Approaching the bed, she sat on the edge and began to stroke his thigh, "Breakfast will be ready in half hour, alright?" she spoke in a soft tone.

"…thank-you…" came his muffled response.

With a soft smile, Chase rose from the bed and wandered to her wardrobe to track down some clothes.

From his place on the bed, Bruce listened as she dressed and left the room. He waited a few more minutes to make sure she was well and truly gone before he rolled out of bed.

The lovely Doctor had just, unknowingly, given him all the time he needed to recover her Christmas present.

He'd spotted it a week ago, whilst walking to Rumours for their luncheon date.

Intrigued, he'd stopped to have a look. But just as he did so, his cell phone had sprung to life.

"Hello." he'd distractedly answered.

"_Bruce?"_

"Mmmhmm." he'd replied, still distracted.

"_It's Chase."_

Snapping his attention to the call, he'd teasingly replied, "You don't say?"

A chuckle was heard before she spoke, _"Listen, about lunch. I can't make it."_

He'd frozen up then, his heart lodged firmly in his throat, "Why? Has something happened?"

"_Oh no. No, I'm fine. It's just that… it appears that I wasn't looking at the right page in my schedule when I was talking to you this morning. I _do_ have an appointment over lunch."_

"Where?"

"_Arkham."_

Bruce had had to remind himself then that Chase _could_ take care of herself.

He'd seen that himself, first-hand, when she'd fought by his side on Halloween, witnessed how she'd _magnificently_ sent scores of Two-Face's thugs flying down the staircase with her punches.

Even so, it concerned him whenever she went to the Asylum, and he couldn't help but say, "Be careful, alright?"

"_I will be. I'm so sorry a-"_

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later, okay?"

"_Okay. Love you."_

"Love you, too."

When the call had finished, he'd gone inside the little boutique and purchased the gift.

Afterwoulds, using the spare key that she had given him, Bruce had let himself into Chase's apartment to hide it. He had remained there until she had returned from Arkham and had taken her out for an early dinner to make up for the cancelled luncheon date.

Since then, he'd been waiting with baited breath for a question from Chase about it, signalling that she'd found it, but none had come.

Locating his clothes that had been shed during their passions last night, Bruce dressed and padded over to the wardrobe. Opening it, he uncovered the rectangle parcel on the floor. Gently picking it up, he returned to the bed and rested it against the pillows. He'd give it to her after breakfast.

With a satisfied smile, Bruce turned and headed for the kitchen, not failing to catch scent of the delicious aroma coming from it. Pausing briefly at the swing door when he reached it, he slowly and gently nudged it open. But any chance at sneaking up on Chase was broken when an audible _CREAK_ was heard.

'_Darn door_' he inwardly grumbled.

"You're up?"

Leaning against the door frame, Bruce took in the scene before him.

Chase, dressed in a singlet-like top and tracksuit pants, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of her head, was at the stove, busily attending to the frying pan in front of her.

What she was cooking was easily recognizable by its aroma; bacon.

But his attention was on her clothes.

Or, more specifically, the colours of her clothes; Black and grey.

He'd not seen her in those colours since before Halloween, as she tended to wear brighter colours now, specifically red.

So to see her in those colours now, "His colours," she'd once said to him, didn't fail to make him feel proud and possessive of the fact that she was _his_.

Returning to reality, Bruce found Chase looking at him, expecting an answer.

"I am."

"I guess it's true what they say," she grinningly quipped.

"About what?"

"That the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"In some cases," he chuckled, padding up to her, "But rest assured, you had a place in my heart from the moment we met, long before you cooking for me came into play."

"Should I be relieved or concerned by that? My cooking might not meet your standards. Might even send you running from my apartment," her words were spoken in jest.

"I highly doubt that. Need a hand?"

Chase cocked her head to the side in a curious manner at his question, almost as if to say _'You? _Cook_?'_

Bruce could only chuckle; it seemed that Chase, too, believed the hype about him.

He'd not had the chance to show her, but he did know his way around a kitchen, "Contrary to popular belief, Chase, I _do_ know how to cook. My College years saw to that. That and-"

"Alfred."

Bruce grinned, "Got it in one."

Chase smiled back, "Thank-you for the offer, but I've got it covered."

"You sure?"

"Positive. You can set the table, though."

"As Milady wishes."

Chase smiled softly at the endearment before speaking, "Cutlery's in the draw in front of you, plates are in the third overhead cupboard."

"Much obliged," he replied as he collected the plates, setting them on the counter top beside the stove where Chase could easily access them. He then gathered the knives and forks and shuffled over to the table.

From her place at the stove, Chase watched Bruce as he worked, unable to suppress the cloud of euphoria that had been steadily overtaking her body since she had awoken this morning. Part of it was caused by her current task; cooking breakfast.

The routine chore had taken on a whole new meaning this morning.

Because of _him_.

Because he was _here_ to be a part of it.

Chase found herself reflecting on how much she'd changed since he'd _"dropped out of the sky"_ and fallen into her life.

Even her family had noticed the change and all were eager to meet the man responsible.

Charity had also taken to calling Bruce "Knight" as her elder did, unaware of the underlying reason to the name, after Chase had commented to her baby sister, "…I guess you could say that I was saved by a knight in shining armour…"

So when she'd rung her little sister the morning after Bruce's proposal with news of their engagement, Charity had been thrilled to pieces.

So, too, were her parents; Brian and Elisabeth Meridian.

Growing up, Chase had always been a well mannered and obedient child.

But that had all changed the day she'd entered Grade Seven and met her first earringed heartthrob.

After that first fateful meeting, her fascination with the dark side of life had begun.

Her parents had been none too pleased about this enthrallment, especially her father, an honest man who worked his fingers to the bone as a mechanic to provide for his "three favourite girls", as he so fondly called his family.

Needless to say, her parents were greatly relieved to learn that their eldest daughter had _finally_ left her bad boy stage behind her.

Returning her mind to the stove, she checked the sizzling bacon rashers.

'_Almost done. Now for the eggs_'

Moving from the stove, Chase grabbed a saucepan from the cupboard, oil from the pantry and a carton of eggs from the fridge before returned to the counter.

"Bruce, how many-" the rest of her sentence caught in her throat as Bruce suddenly pinned her against the counter, his arms circling her waist.

Chase's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Bruce's warm breath against the back of her neck as he swept aside her ponytail before his lips came into play, blazing a trail of kisses across the back of her neck.

But even with the delicious sensations overtaking her body, and she loved when he turned amorous like this, her mind remained well aware of the fact that she had a sizzling frypan a few meters away. And if she didn't want them to eat burnt bacon for breakfast she'd have to find a way to escape Bruce's embrace so that she could turn it off.

Opening her eyes, she began, "Bruce… love… as much as I want to… we can't do this… I'm in the middle of cooking… and it'll burn if I d-" her words clogged in her throat once again as she felt Bruce's hands slip under her top to caress the soft skin of her belly.

"I've… eaten… worse…" he punctuated each word with a gentle nip to the back of her neck before grinding his hips against hers, allowing her to _feel_ his growing arousal before her mind shut down as she gave in to her captor's seduction.

Bruce nuzzled her neck as he read her submission in her body language before his attentions turned purposeful.

Selecting a section of skin, Bruce began to suckle it.

"…Bruce…" she breathed, absentmindedly, tangling her fingers through his hair as he worked.

Minutes later Bruce raised his head and studied his work with a satisfied smirk as he removed Chase's hand from the back his head and turned his attention to the frypan.

When Chase finally returned to earth, she immediately raised a hand to her neck. She knew, even without looking in a mirror, that Bruce just given her a love-bite.

Glancing back over his shoulder, her beau grinned at her and Chase chuckled in return. It was a common thing for them to mark each other with love-bites, and while she had no qualms in making hers on Bruce where they could be easily seen by others. He, on the other hand, was more gentlemanly, placing his marks where, if she chose to, she could cover them up.

But nine times out of ten, she chose not to, as she was proud to bear them.

"Do you want one egg or two?"

"Two. You?" she walked up beside him, and he immediately stepped aside so that she could take back over the task.

"Ditto."

Chase gave him a warm smile as she returned her attention to the stove.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Bruce watched her, intently studying her movements as she went about her tasks. Before long their meal was ready and was promptly served out. Relocating to the dining table, they sat down and began to eat, sharing Christmas time memories and anecdotes as they did so.

When they'd finished, Bruce stood and collected Chase's plate before she could do so herself, despite her protests, stating simply; "You cooked the meal; it's only fair that I wash up."

Chase relented, but still followed him into the kitchen to watch him work.

He'd just finished washing up when a chilly wind whipped through the apartment causing his hairs to stand on end. Looking over his shoulder, Bruce saw the Chase was shivering, rubbing her arms in order to warm herself up again.

And in that instant Bruce saw the perfect opportunity to give Chase her Christmas present, and he seized it.

"I can finish this, why don't you go and put a jacket on?"

"I think I will." she readily agreed with him.

Bruce watched her go, a Cheshire grin coming over his features. But his cheerful mood was dampened as another burst of wind hit his body, bringing his mind back to the reason the wind was entering the apartment in the first place. His body went into autopilot mode, continuing to dry the dishes as his mind replayed the night's events.

_Someone was standing on the balcony, watching them through the window. A flash of lightning crossed the sky, illuminating a cloaked figure with sharp yellow eyes. _

_Bruce tensed as he locked gazes with the intruder._

_Beneath him, Chase moaned, unaware that they had company, shifting her hips invitingly, trying to coax him to sheath himself completely inside of her body, "Bruce… I need you… please…"_

_At Chase's words, the figure's eyes narrowed. Seconds later its entire form was glowing in a dark purple light. The light grew until the figure was enveloped by what could only be described as a shield of energy._

"She belongs to me!_" the figure hissed venomously as the shield suddenly surged outwards._

_Bruce dropped to the bed, pulling Chase snug against him, shielding her as the window shattered._

Over the years he'd fought many adversaries; Scarecrow, Ra's Al Ghul, Joker, Penguin, Catwoman, and, of course, Riddler and Two-Face.

This new foe was unlike _anything_ he'd ever faced.

The damage he'd caused was eye opening, and he didn't just mean the shattered glass. The energy shield, or _whatever_ the heck it was, had severely charred the outside of the frame.

And instinct told Bruce that he hadn't seen the last of him, evidenced by the statement their "guest" had made before he'd disappeared.

But if this dragon Rider, for the lack of a better name, thought that Bruce was just going to hand Chase over without a fight, he had another thought coming. He'd vowed that much, both to Chase and to himself, already.

"Bruce?"

Chase's inquiring tone brought Bruce from his sombre thoughts.

As his eyes re-focused, he found Chase standing a few meters away from him, her present cradled gently in her arms.

"You found it, then?" he grinningly quipped.

"Bit hard to miss," she shot back.

"Well, then, open it up," he returned, matter-of-factly.

"Are you finished here?"

"Mmmhmm," he replied as she came around behind him, took his hand and led him back into the bedroom.

Settling on the mattress, Chase began to open her present.

Bruce saw her eye's prick with tears as its contents were revealed.

It was a wooden photo album with the words "Our Wedding" carved into the wood.

"Oh Bruce... it's just _beautiful_..." she whispered as she traced the words with her fingers. Setting to the side she turned to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

But when she drew back, she suddenly turned crest-fallen, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Chase?" he questioned with concern.

"I... I couldn't find anything for you..." she stated before looking away, feeling ashamed in the wake of his gift to her.

Bruce slid his fingers under her chin and guided her to look at him, "I don't _need_ a present from you, Chase. Know why?" he questioned softly as he stroked her cheek.

Chase shook her head.

"Because, my darling girl, to me, having you _in_ my life _**is**_ my Christmas present. Best one I've had in years, in fact. Now, where's that gorgeous smile of yours that I love so much? Aha! _There_ it is."

Chase's expression grew warm again as he spoke, and once she'd moved the photo album out of harm's way, she crash tackled him to the bed with a hug. Laughingly, Bruce returned her embrace before an impish thought took hold in his mind, and he acted on it.

Latching his fingers into her side he began to dance them up and down her sides.

"What are you... Bruce... stop..." her words were punctuated by giggles.

"Why, Doctor Meridian, are you ticklish?" he queried, grinning devilishly at his new discovery.

"...NO..." she spluttered, but her sounds of mirth proved otherwise.

He soon had Chase howling with laughter, rolling off of him as she desperately tried to dislodge his fingers.

"Bruce... stop... please!"

Relenting to her pleas, Bruce stilled his fingers and settled back into the mattress.

Once she'd calmed down, Chase spooned herself against him, regarding him with soft, awe-filled eyes, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You always manage to say the right thing when I'm distressed or upset to calm me down. It's amazing... _you're_ amazing."

"Me, you say? You, I say," Chase stroked his cheek tenderly as he continued, "But, if you want to know; when it comes to you, I just listen to what my heart tells me. It has yet to guide me wrong."

When he stopped speaking, his face was inches away from hers, and the urge to be buried deep inside of her pulsed insistently through-out his body, stirring him into action, "Plus, it does help that you're beautiful..." he kissed her jaw line, "...intelligent..." then her cheek, "...not to mention as sexy as hell..." and finally her lips.

Chase responded in earnest to his advances, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, her fingers tangling in his hair, and as he deepened their kiss, his tongue swept in to take possession of her mouth. His hands came to life as well, stroking her ribcage with one as the other slipped beneath her top to stroke her stomach, one of her favoured erogenous zones. Chase made a soft sigh against his mouth at the latter caress as his seeking fingers began to edge up towards her breasts, intent on continuing his-

_BRING BRING... BRING BRING..._

At the sound of the phone, the couple broke apart with a shared groan.

"It _always_ happens, doesn't it?" Chase mumbled against his shoulder.

Bruce chuckled in response as Chase rose from the bed, crossing the room to answer it.

"Dr. Meridian speaking. Hello," she paused, hovering in the doorway between the bedroom and the living room, smiling warmly at whatever the caller had greeted her with before responding in return, "Merry Christmas to you, too, Alfred..."

'_What's Alfred calling at this hour for?_' Bruce wondered, glancing at the bedside clock, startling when he read the time; 11:50, '_Scratch that, I _know_ why he's calling_'

Bruce slid from the bed and padded over to where Chase stood.

"...he's right here; I'll put him on..."

She handed him the phone and he brought it to his ear.

"Good morning, Alfred."

"_Good morning, Master Bruce. I trust that you've had a good morning?"_

"Indeed, old friend, indeed."

"_Do you need me to come and pick you up?"_

"Not just yet. An hour's time would be better," Bruce looked to Chase to see if that time frame was suitable to her and she nodded her head in acceptance.

"_Very well, sir, I'll see you then."_

"Likewise."

As he hung up the phone Chase affectionately brushed her body up against his as she passed him, "I'm hitting the shower."

Bruce watched her go, returning to the bed to wait until she was finished. On a secondary thought he turned on the radio to help pass the time.

_Come inside my walls of ecstasy, with me_

_Close the door and throw away the key_

_That's the way you can start by moving in nice and slow_

_Taking your time to move down low_

'_Cause everything you do is everything I need_

_Lights are low, so here we go, let's get busy_

Bruce was well aware that his body was still humming from their interrupted coupling, and the song's lyrics had not only just re-enforced those desires, but returned them to their pre-interruption levels.

'_Time to take action.'_

Sliding from the bed, Bruce made his across the room.

Pausing at the door, he stripped off, leaving his clothes in a neat pile next to the frame, before slowly easing the door open and slipping inside.

Chase's merry singing greeted his ears.

_Everyone is happy standing 'round the tree_

_Singing songs of the season in ten part harmony_

_It's so good to be together, the feeling is so strong_

_I wish it could be Christmas all year long_

Through the misty glass panel, Bruce saw that Chase was facing away from him, busily washing shampoo from her hair.

Silent and stealthily he opened the glass door and slipped inside, approaching his unsuspecting fiancée.

_Now, you and I, we know the things that make each holiday_

_A time of understanding and loving words to say_

_Silent night, the candle light, those warm and special songs_

_I wish it could be Christmas all year long_

Chase was pulled from her singing as two strong arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her back onto a muscled chest.

"Who said it can't be?" he whispered into her ear.

Chase leaned back into his embrace, closing her eyes as he began to stroke her stomach.

But, all too soon, that simple contact between them wasn't enough.

Chase turned in his arms to face him, hungrily capturing his lips as her arms snaked around his neck. Bruce smiled inwardly, pleased to see that she was just as eager to continue their love making as he was. Dropping his hold on her waist, he ran his hands up along her spine, down her ribs and back up again. Continuing the sensual massage, he slowly began to guide Chase backwards with his body, passing under the cascading shower head as they went.

When they reached the white tiled shower wall behind them, Bruce broke from the kiss, and as Chase got a good look at him, she could only laugh at the sight before her.

He didn't have to ask about what she was laughing at, he could _feel_ it; his hair. It was plastered to his forehead, covering his eyes, and was no doubt making him look like a shaggy dog. With another soft laugh she brushed it aside with agile fingers.

Nuzzling the sensitive skin below her ear, which she responded to by gripping his biceps, conveying her pleasure from his attentions, he murmured, "Thank-you, Milady."

"My pleasure, Milord," she returned the sentiment.

"Mmmm, we'll see..." he replied, peeling her water-logged hair away from her skin before starting down her neck with long, savouring, skin tasting kisses.

Chase responded in turn, her hands kneading his strong muscles, starting at his shoulders and gradually working lower. But when she stroked his hips, Bruce recognized her intent and reacted accordingly. Spreading his legs wide to stabilize himself, he recaptured her lips in hopes of distracting her, but Chase wouldn't be swayed from her task. Her seeking fingers soon came into contact with his semi-aroused member, and as she began to stroke his cock, Bruce broke from the kiss with a shuddering groan, before his head dropped to her shoulder.

"That's it. Just relax," she purred encouragingly into his ear as he surrendered to her ministrations. Curling her fingers around his shaft, she effectively kicked up the intensity. Before long, her skilled cylindrical strokes had made him forget about everything, bar them and this moment.

He was close, _so_ very close, to release.

And Chase knew _exactly_ **how** she wanted to send him over the edge.

Ensuring that he was still on his feet, Chase slid down his body so that she was level with his engorged shaft. With her fingers she traced the bulging veins along his member as she bent her head to place a single kiss on the plump head, her tongue flicking out to caress the weeping head. The water running down his body from the showerhead at his back had washed away the majority of it, but she could still taste traces of his release.

Above her, Bruce raised his arms, splaying his palms against the wall as he leaned into it, further stabilizing himself to withstand Chase's touches.

Chase smiled as she drew back slightly, her hands moving from his shaft to his thighs as she took as much of his throbbing member into her mouth as she could. Without further ado she began to move her mouth around him, sliding back and forth, away and toward, away and toward.

Time seemed to stand still as she surrendered herself over to the most primal of life's rhythms.

Even so, she took in his reactions to her actions; his breaths were raspy. He was coiled tight, his entire body tensed. The muscles in the tops of his thighs seemed to be carved out of marble beneath her palms. His cock expanded in her mouth, growing harder, fuller, stretching the skin to busting point. The tip engorged with blood and pulsed hot against her lips.

'_Now for the finale'_

Suddenly, Chase latched on with her teeth and sucked _hard_ as she began to pull up.

The sheer, titillating erotic sensations that her little move caused were more than enough to send him flying over the edge. His orgasm shook through him, an earthquake of release, and Bruce let out a hoarse cry as his seed spilled into Chase's welcoming mouth.

After swallowing his release, Chase released his limp cock and rose to her feet. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him steady as he rested in her arms.

"That was... you are... love you..." he panted against her neck, dropping his arms to her waist.

Chase chuckled in response, tenderly stroking his back as he recovered.

After a few minutes Bruce's strength had returned to him, which he revealed to Chase by first nuzzling her skin before raising his head and capturing her lips. With his hands he brought her body closer to his as he cocked his knee, stabbing it to the wall behind them and used it to spread her legs wide so that she was straddling his leg like a pony.

Chase broke from the kiss, eyeing him warily as she whispered, "What are you up to?"

"Turnabout is fair play, my darling girl," Bruce replied as he bumped his leg against her and she moaned in response, "Ride it, Chase," he huskily encouraged, "do whatever feels right."

His last words were her undoing, and she moaned again as she began to move against his thigh.

Bruce watched her in her abandonment, taking note of the blush, caused by her arousal, that had appeared on her body. Eventually his wandering sight focused on her breasts, watched as her nipples puckered under his pursuing gaze, begging for his attention. Unable to deny her body what it was asking of him, Bruce lowered his head to the succulent mound and began to suckle.

Above him, Chase moaned in reaction to his touch.

Threading her fingers through his slick hair, she upped the pace of her movements against his leg. She kept up her unwavering pace for a few minutes, as Bruce continued to suckle her breast before he turned his attention to the other, but still, her release evaded her.

Panting, she spoke up, "Bruce... I can't... it's not enough... I need... something more..."

Bruce raised his head at her plea, and he reacted to it. Curling his arms around her waist, he held her securely against him as he dropped his leg before gently setting her back on her feet.

"Turn around," he huskily ordered.

Chase complied.

Placing his hands on her waist, Bruce pulled her back against him, allowing her to feel that his cock, cradled in the small of her back, had recovered and was now, quite literally, rearing to go. But before she could make a move on him, his hands returned to action on her body, one stroking her ribs whilst the other traced a path down towards her womanhood, distracting her once again as he turned them so that he could lean against the shower wall to stabilize himself.

Reaching his destination, he skimmed his hand between her thighs as his seeking fingers slipped into her moist folds. When his fingers came into contact with her engorged clit, he gently stroked it, and Chase cried out at the caress before he slid two fingers into her heated confines. He began to move his fingers within her, quickly establishing a steady rhythm. Chase raised her arms and encircling them behind Bruce's head, anchoring herself to him as she began to rock against his hand, furthering her pleasure.

When she was a hairsbreadth away from her release, Chase dared to look down.

The sight of his hand protectively cupping her as he moved his fingers sensuously between her legs, the stark contrast of his tanned skin against her own ivory, was more than enough to push her over the edge. Crying out his name, Chase threw her head back against Bruce's shoulder as she shattered.

As she relaxed in the aftermath, Chase leaned back against him.

But Bruce wasn't finished with her just yet.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he gently unclasped her hands at the back of his neck before setting her back on her feet briefly so that he could move around to face her before picking her up once again, positioning his throbbing cock at her entrance.

"You back with me?"

"Hmmm..." she absentmindedly answered, eyes closed as she curled her arms around his neck.

Not giving her a chance to recover, Bruce thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt.

Chase's eyes snapped open at his entry, her body coming to life as she purred into his ear, "Oh, yes. I'm _definitely_ with you."

Bruce gave a wry chuckle, "Good, I'd _hate_ to think that you were anywhere else."

Chase nipped his earlobe in response to his comment, her eyes flashing with playful irritation, earning another chuckle from her beau.

Turning his head, Bruce captured her lips as he took a few steps forward until Chase's back rested against the wall. Drawing back from the kiss, which earned a protest from Chase, Bruce nuzzled the sensitive flesh below her ear as he began to thrust into her.

Chase let out a moan as she hooked her legs around his waist and began to match his thrusts with her own. Together, they set up a steady rhythm as Bruce recaptured Chase's lips, his tongue sweeping in to take possession of her mouth whilst his hands stroked her ribs. When the need for oxygen grew imminent, Bruce pulled back, catching his breath before starting down Chase's neck. At the same time, he angled his body to deepen his penetration into her core, kicking up the intensity of his strokes. Chase moaned as she responded in turn, clenching her muscles around him every time he withdrew, milking his essence from him.

In the wake of these actions, their dance soon turned frantic. Within minutes, Chase had started to rake her fingers down his back, signalling her impending release, and Bruce reacted. Stilling one of his hands at her ribcage he traced a path down her belly and into the slick folds that protected her womanhood. With delicate care he found her engorged clit and rubbed it.

One caress of her swollen flesh, that's all it took.

Chase tensed, her fingernails cutting deeply into his back, crying out as her release washed over her.

Bruce felt a stinging sensation on his back, but it was soon forgotten as he ground his cock into her twice more before burying himself deep within her, releasing his seed as he followed her into oblivion.

It could have been minutes or hours before they returned to earth, but eventually they did so, their breaths laboured as they recovered, basking in the afterglow of their love making as their still-joined bodies cooled down.

After a short time Chase, who had her cheek nestled into Bruce's shoulder, her arms curled around his neck and her sated misty blue eyes watching his face intently, spoke up, "Well, that was something else," Bruce chuckled in response before she continued, stroking his jaw with her fingertips, "Not to mention becoming a habit. Perhaps I should install some hand grips for next time?"

Bruce chuckled again, "I'll keep it in mind for the Manor's showers."

Chase gave Bruce's shoulder a savouring kiss as she unhooked her legs from his back, his limp shaft slipping from her body as she did so, before sliding down his body.

But as soon as she set her feet on the ground, Bruce watched as she tottered unsteadily on her feet, it was clear that her body hadn't completely recovered from their love-making. And immediately he brought his hands up to her waist, steadying her so that she wouldn't topple over.

"Are you alright?" he asked through a chuckle.

When she was certain that she was sure on her feet, she gave him a peck on the cheek before responding, "My knight in shining armour."

Bruce chuckled again as Chase stepped away from him and back into the cascading water, re-wetting her hair as she went. Bruce shadowed her movements as she continued on with her shower and he started his.

They were in constant contact with one another as they worked, whether it was a gentle caress, a fleeting kiss or assisting each other with their current task.

And it was whilst she was soaping up his back that Chase spotted the claw marks that she'd inflicted on his skin during the throws of her release. The angry red marks had begun to lose their intensity thanks to the constant and cooling water flow running down his body.

She made a soft murmur as she discovered something else; he was bleeding. The flow of the blood was minimal, but because of the running water it couldn't clot.

Bruce turned his head, looking at her through the corner of his eye, "What's the matter?"

"You're bleeding. Looks like it might become a scar as well"

Bruce turned to face her, "What's a few more to the collection."

Chase chuckled as he lowered his head to claim her lips in a tender kiss.

When the kiss had finished, she whispered against his mouth, "You're back is done. And so am I," she stroked his stomach once before she turned and left the shower.

Stepping onto the mat, Chase grabbed her towel and began to dry herself, pondering Bruce's last statement.

She knew, of course, that wounds and their resulting scars were par for the cause in Bruce's line of work.

As he himself had said to her once, _"It comes with the territory."_

She also knew that he wasn't joking when he referred to his scars as a collection.

But she'd never actually realised just_ how_ many had been inflicted on his flesh over the years. At least, notuntil she'd taken the time to explore his body as they'd rested in the afterglow of their first coupling. She'd kissed and caressed each and every one as she'd come across them, ending with his newest acquisition; the one above his left eyebrow courtesy of Two-Face.

Needless to say, her sensual explorations had inevitably led to their second round of love-making.

That night had been pure heaven for her, for _them_.

Admittedly, she'd been a little crestfallen when she'd awoken the next morning to find him gone, but she'd soon cheered up in the wake of a dozen red roses and his phone call shortly after.

The feel of Bruce's lips kissing her shoulder returned Chase to reality and she let out a soft sigh in response. His hazel eyes shone with the love he felt for her as he drew away, grabbing his own towel as she finished drying off.

Hanging her towel back up on its rack, she collected her dressing gown from the hook on the door, putting it on as she left the bathroom. Returning to the bedroom, Chase made a bee-line for the dressing table.

Seating herself, she went about the familiar routine of putting on her make-up.

'_Even something as simple as my make-up has changed since Bruce entered my life'_ she mused as she worked.

Before Bruce, Chase had used her perfected make-up as a facade, a defence so that people wouldn't see the _real_ Chase Meridian. Now, she was happy with just a general cover, enough to make her look beautiful for the man that she loved.

The gentle _click_ of the bedroom door announced Bruce's return and she turned in her seat to catch a glimpse of him.

He'd paused, standing level with the damaged window, inspecting it for a moment as she inspected him. His towel was secured around his waist, his hair tousled like he'd just changed out of the Batsuit.

And damnit if he didn't look as sexy as hell.

As Bruce continued on towards her, Chase swallowed to make sure that her throat was working before she spoke "There's a set of clothes for you in the cupboard."

"Thank-you, Milady," he replied as he changed course.

It didn't take him long to get dressed and comb his hair, and once he was done he sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for Chase.

Inevitably his eyes fell upon the blanket covered damaged window and he set his jaw and furrowed his eyebrows as his earlier thoughts returned to him.

That was how Chase found him, some ten minutes later, when she had finished her own tasks.

Silently, she stepped between his out-stretched legs, bringing her hands up to stroke his brow, watching his face intently as his eyes refocused, indicating that he had returned to reality.

"A dollar for your thoughts, my love?"

"I was just thinking."

Chase raised one golden eyebrow at him, silently prodding him for a further answer.

Bruce nodded his head at the window, "I'll put a call through in the next few days and get that replaced as soon as possible."

Chase suspected that there was more going through his mind then he was letting on, but she settled with the answer that he had given her, "Mmmm, you know, you seem to have developed a knack for breaking things around here."

The corners of his mouth twitched, "Indeed. But as you yourself once said; _'I can afford to buy you a new one'_," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Chase chuckled as she threaded her fingers into his hair before dropping her head to kiss him.

When they pulled apart, Bruce stood up and made a show of looking at his watch; 12:45_. 'Alfred should be pulling up downstairs shortly,'_ he thought before speaking, "Yikes. Time's up."

Chase didn't fail to spot the way that he'd playfully raised his eyebrows at her, and she responded exactly as she had the last time he'd said those words to her, a broad smile on her features, "That's usually my line."

He chuckled, "Ready to go?"

"Mmmhmm," she replied as she grabbed her overcoat and he grabbed his as they headed out of the bedroom towards the front door.

Stepping out into the hallway, Chase stopped to lock the door before returning to Bruce's side. He threaded their fingers together as they continued on through the hallway, down the main stairwell and out of the GCPD building.

The first thing that hit them, apart from the chilly wind, was the sweet, heartfelt, music of a choir of children joyfully singing Christmas carols.

With no sign of Alfred, the couple paused to listen as they waited, wrapping their coats more tightly around their bodies to keep themselves nice and warm.

_God rest ye merry gentlemen let nothing you dismay_

_Remember Christ our saviour was born on Christmas day_

_To save us all from Satan's power when we have gone astray_

_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_

_Comfort and joy_

_Oh tidings of comfort and joy_

The kids were starting the next verse as the Bentley pulled into the curb.

Eager to escape the bone-chilling wind, the couple made their way over to the black vehicle as came to a stop.

Ever the gentleman, Bruce opened the door for Chase.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Meridian," the butler greeted her as she scooted across the seat to the other side of the vehicle.

"Good afternoon, Alfred."

"Shall we head for home, sir?" Alfred questioned as Bruce followed suit, closing the car door behind him.

"Home," Bruce replied, linking his fingers with Chase's as Alfred steered the Bentley back out into the traffic.

**The End**

**Songs used:**

"Innocence" by Avril Lavigne

"Tic Toc" by LeAnn Rimes

"I Wish It Could Be Christmas All Year Long" and "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" are traditional Christmas carols

**Author's Notes;**

Another fic finished.

Thanks for all the reviews, both from here and the Nicole Kidman forum. As always I appreciate all the feedback I get.

'Till next time, this is Knights-Honour signing off.


End file.
